


If We Were A Movie.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Actor Mickey, Cute fluffy things, Famous Ian, M/M, Singer Ian, dancer???? Mickey because he’s in a music video, no smut hejssj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Tumblr Request:Can you write a gallavich story or oneshot where person A is a singer and is making a music video for a new song and person B is a actor for that music video. They act like a couple in the music video and then they actually start to have feelings towards each other and its all cutteeee n stuff 🙏🙏 PLEASE N THANK U
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	If We Were A Movie.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
Twitter: gallavichheart.

Ian loved his job. He loved making music, loved his fans, loved touring and loved being able to provide for his family back home as he moved around from place to place.

Luckily for him he got to go back to Chicago to film for his new music video. He was waiting to meet the person that was supposed to be his love interest in this video.

"Where is this Mickey guy?" Ian asked, "Shouldn't he have been here by now?"

"The L broke down so he had to get a ride here." The director, Shannon replied, "But he'll be here, Ian. He's a professional and has done videos before.

Ian nodded and sighed. He was just happy to be working with a professional and not some inexperienced person. Not that he minded because everyone had to start somewhere but this was going to be the most expensive and time-consuming video he has made in his career and he wanted it to go just right.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice shouted, "The L is fucking bullshit."

"Ah, Mickey! Come over here and meet our star."

Ian didn't know what kind of person he was expecting to meet but it certainly wasn't a black-haired, blue-eyed beauty.

He stood up and smiled at Mickey so he could shake his hand, "Nice to meet you, Mickey."

"Same here, man. Big fan of your work and it's an honor to be in the video with you." Mickey replied.

"Alright, everyone," Shannon spoke, "lets get this done as soon as we can. I'm not going to rush perfection but it's Chicago and it's winter. It's cold and I don't want us to be out here for too long. If needed we will break this up over the course of a few days but no longer than two weeks. Ian, Mickey, you two ready?"

Both men nodded.

Ian had to hold Mickey close in the video, had to caress his face and the two had to put their lips close together but never actually kiss. It was fucking torture for both of them and they didn't know if they'd be able to make it through shooting this video.

Ian's hands were spread out on Mickey's lower back and all Mickey wanted was for Ian to move them lower.

It didn't fucking help that Ian had to stare at him straight in the eyes. Mickey hated eye contact but Ian was enchanting and he just wanted to keep staring at Ian without all the cameras, the loud music and the awkward action of Ian moving his lips but not actually singing.

His voice was echoing in the background and the whole lip singing shit was freaking Mickey out a bit. He was used to working with artists who actually sang in their videos so this was new for him.

But even that didn't take away the obvious tension that was settling between the two boys by the end of the first day of shooting.

"Today was an amazing experience for me." Mickey said, grabbing his bag, "I really appreciate you taking me on this."

Ian smiled, "You had the best qualifications for the job, Mick. I'm glad to have you here. Holy shit, it's ten? I'm starving."

Mickey stayed quiet for a few seconds trying to debate his next move but just opened his mouth anyway, "Want to get a place to eat? I doubt anyone is going to be out to recognize you this time of night especially when it's colder than an Eskimos' ballsack."

Ian laughed, "That sounds great, Mickey. Where would you like to go?"

They ended up at a Chinese buffet that was open until midnight. There were a few people there but for the most part, Ian was safe. They snapped his picture but they didn't come up to him and bother him.

Ian and Mickey talked about their career in the music business; how they got started, what they wanted for their future. It was nice for Ian to just sit with someone and talk about normal things and not be bothered by the same questions over and over again that he got in interviews.

Mickey said he was a fan and yet here he was treating Ian like he was the most normal person in the world, not freaking out that he was working on one of Ian's videos.

"Luckily since our location is private and inside I can sleep in these next few days but holy shit I feel like I haven't slept like a normal person in so long." Ian sighed, "I can't fucking-it's annoying."

"You regret your choices?"

Ian smiled and shook his head, "Never. My family is here living their best life because I'm able to help them out. It gets tiring sometimes but I know that my siblings are being able to live better. What about you? Any relatives here in Chicago?"

"My sister Mandy is around somewhere. I lost contact with her when I got into this business. Last I heard she went off and made a good life for herself as a lawyer or some kind of advocate for sexual assualt victims." 

"Good for her." Ian smiled.

By the time they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, they both knew it'd be hard to get any sleep that night.

Except Ian fell asleep in seconds and dreamt about that blue-eyed boy while Mickey got off in the shower before falling asleep into a very steamy music video.

Quite steamier than the actual video.

Over the next few days it was hard for either of them to focus but they did. They had occasional retakes but for the most part the video was being filmed quickly in the way that Ian had imagined.

They were pressed together in the video, admiring each other from afar, holding hands, Ian had Mickey pinned against a wall and their lips were constantly hovering. It took all the strength Ian had not to actually kiss Mickey.

But the song was about almost having someone but not really being close enough for them to be yours.

Ian never imagined that the song would come to life and be based on the person he was in the video with.

"This is going pretty well." Mickey said, "I think this video is really going to help me with being an actor."

"Well you certainly fool me." Shannon jumped in, "I'd swear there was an actual thing between you two."

"That's called acting." Ian laughed, not really believing himself.

"Maybe." She teased, "But what you two get into off set is none of my business."

Mickey chugged half his water bottle and let out a very loud, nervous burp just causing everyone around them to laugh.

Ian would miss Mickey if he was being honest. After this, Mickey would be going off to do his own thing. Ian would be spending down time here with his family before flying back to LA to release the video. They had each others numbers but it just wouldn't be the same for Ian.

"What do you want to get into?" Mickey asked.  
They had finished early and they had some daylight left.

"Lets go grab a bite to eat as usual and just drive around." Ian suggested, "I want to be as lazy as I can before I get back to hectic life."

"Sounds good to me. I'll be your personal driver." Mickey teased.

Ian grinned and followed close behind Mickey to his car.

"Guys look! It's Ian!"

Apparently going to the mall after eating wasn't a good idea because it didn't take long for Ian to get spotted.

"Oh shit." Ian cursed, "Look, I love my fans but-"  
Ian didn't get to finish his sentence because suddenly he was being bombarded with people. The crowd was shoving him away from Mickey as they reached for him, grabbed at him and tried getting pictures with him.

"Guys fuck off!" Mickey shouted, "Let him go!"  
Mickey started grabbing at people to pull them off of him but it seemed the more people he pulled away the more people piled in. 

"Fuck." Mickey cursed.  
He pulled out his phone only to see that it had died.

He had to do what he had to do.

So he started grabbing people and pulling them to the floor one by one. He did this until he could grab Ian's hand and pull him away from the crowd into the single bathroom that was a few feet away. He instantly locked the door and leaned up against it.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

Ian looked sweaty and terrified, "I'm used to getting mobbed, Mick, but nothing like that. I felt like I was going to lose all my air."

Ian splashed some cold water on his face and closed his eyes. He held on to the side of the sink and just breathed calmly to himself.

"My phone is dead, Ian. Do you want me to call anyone?" Mickey asked.

Ian nodded and pulled out his phone, "Call Lip. That's my brother and he'll come get us."

Mickey made sure to keep his eyes out as Lip led Ian outside. People snapped pictures but the moment they tried coming towards Ian, Mickey made sure to tell people to fuck off.

They scampered away.

"Do you want to come back to the house?" Lip asked.

They stood at Lips car debating what the plan of action would be.

"I'd hate for someone to follow him." Mickey replied, "He can stay with me tonight."

"Really?" Ian asked, "You'd let me do that?"

Mickey nodded, "We're friends, Ian. I'll take care of him, Lip."

Lip nodded, "Alright. I'll follow behind just to try and throw people off."

Mickey kept glancing out his window down at the dark street, "I dont' think anyone followed us but it's nerve wracking. They're not even coming for me but I live here when I come home to visit so."

Ian put his beer down and took his shoes off, "I appreciate you for letting me come here, Mickey. I'm pretty sure people know where my family lives anyway so I'm not going to give them a definite answer."

Ian sighed and tossed his head back against Mickey's couch.

"Do you enjoy that aspect of your career, Ian?" Mickey asked, grabbing himself a beer.

"It's an amazing life, Mickey, but sometimes all the people reaching out at me drives me nuts. I sing, you know? I just put music out there and somehow that makes me something special."

"You are special, Ian."

Ian looked over at him and smiled, "You are too, Mickey. You saved my fucking life tonight.”

Mickey snorted, "I don't think they were going to kill you, Gallagher." 

"You never know. I could have been alone and they could have pulled me to the ground. I could show up to work tomorrow with two black eyes."

"Don't say shit like that, Ian."

"Why not?" He laughed, "It's just a joke."

"Because." Mickey replied.

"Because why?'

Mickey sighed and stood up so he could walk back over to his window, "Because I don't want to think about anyone hurting you let alone a crowd of people just trampling you into the ground."

Ian's heart flipped, "You mean that?"

"I do but I wish I didn't, Ian. This video is almost done and then I'll be going home and you'll be doing your own thing. There's no point in getting attached to you.”

Ian gulped silently and stood up so he could walk over close to Mickey but still left distance between them.

"Mickey, I-"

Mickey closed his curtain and looked over at him, "This was supposed to be for a job, Ian. For both of us. We're supposed to move together and make shit look convincing for others but apparently we forgot to protect ourselves from it."

"Are you-"

"I'm saying that over these days with you that I've grown feelings towards you and I shouldn't have, Ian. Not when the entire world is in love with you and you're somebody. You're set in your career and I'm still trying to build mine! That's not-"

"I like you too, Mickey." Ian interrupted.

"It's not fair, Ian and I jus-wait, what?”

"I said I like you too." Ian laughed, "I mean it. First time I met you I thought there was no way in possible hell that you were my partner. I thought you should have been on a billboard, or the cover of a magazine as a model.”

Mickey snorted, "Yeah, okay. Don't try to butter me up there, Ian." 

Ian laughed, "I'm serious! But I'm so happy that you here with me and doing this with me. I couldn't have asked for a better partner." 

He stepped a little closer only for Mickey to do the same.

"So what?" Mickey asked, "We give in for the rest of the time together then we go our separate ways only for you to find someone else? I don't want that, Ian."

"I don't either, Mickey. I want you but I want you to understand that my life is hard sometimes and I'd hate for something or someone to come after you."

"Ah, let them. I'd kick all of their asses."

Ian grinned, "Where are you going after this is all over?"

Mickey shrugged, "I don't know. I have a few things lined up back home so might just go back there and get all my shit together and head off for somewhere else. When I leave are you going to have security?"

"You that worried about me?"

"I am. I know people can get clingy with their favorite celebrites and shit and I know they're capable of doing terrible shit."

"All my security is back in LA, Mickey. I wanted to do all of this like a regular person. Maybe it was a bad idea but you got to protect me tonight."

"I'd protect you if I could when you leave but I can't and that angers me." 

Ian bit his lip trying to decide if he really wanted to ask Mickey what he was dying to ask.”

"You're thinking, Ian. I can see the wheels turning from here."

"Why don't you-um."

"Um what? I can't read minds there, Gallagher."

"Why dont' you come with me?"

"Excuse me, what?"

"I'm going back to release this video and I have a few things lined up for me. You can stay with me out there and go for bigger and better positions for your career. I'll even help you."

Mickey just stared at him trying to figure out how this red head was real, "You would do that?"

"I would. You can even stay at my place and if you decide you don't want to be there then I'll buy you a ticket to wherever you want to go."

Mickey watched the moonlight dance across Ian's pale skin. It broke off into tiny stars in Ian's green eyes and outline the freckles that were residing on his skin. Ian Gallagher was the definition of beautiful and Mickey wasn't really sure how he was supposed to go back to life not seeing him every day.

"Okay." Mickey replied, "Yeah, yes. I'll go with you, Ian."

Ian's entire face lit up, "You will?"

Mickey smiled back, "I will. Now, Gallagher will you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Just kiss me already."

The two stepped closer together and their lips clashed together without a second thought.  
Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and pushed him up against the wall as Mickey grabbed Ian's shoulders to steady himself. Their bodies were pressed together, their breathing was starting to break up and their lower regions were starting to spring to life.

Mickey pulled back and put a finger over Ians' lips, "Holy shit. Okay, okay, As much as I want you to fuck me, Ian, we can't do that tonight."

"And why not?" Ian asked, sounding desperate.

Mickey grinned, "Because I want us to wait until we're out of here and back at wherever it is you life in LA, Ian. I want it to be there."

"Just a few more days." Ian reminded.

"We can do that, right? We can wait that long. We're not horny teenagers anymore."

But it was torture being close in that video just knowing what was going on between them, knowing that they both wanted to be together that way. As much fun as Ian was having he couldn't wait to get back to LA with Mickey and to hide from the world for just a little bit as they really got to know each other mentally and physically.

And as soon as they got into Ian's LA house, Mickey didn't care about where he was or that he was about to start something new.

All he cared about was Ian's lips on his neck making him smile like a fucking teenage boy.

"Ian!" Mickey gasped, "You're going to fucking drop me!"

Ian laughed and gently placed Mickey down on his giant bed, "I would never."

He crawled up over Mickey smiling down at the dark-haired beauty.

"You going to give me a proper welcome to LA then, big boy?" Mickey teased.

"You're going to want to be welcomed here again and again when I'm done with you." Ian promised.

Ian Gallagher and mystery man spotted out in LA for dinner. Some sources say it's the same guy who stars in his new video set to be released tomorrow at six. Are they together or are they just friends? Who is this mystery man?

They were bombarded with questions that night leaving the restauraunt. They knew what they were but Ian wasn't going to announce it yet because he wanted Mickey to get used to the kind of life that Ian had to live.

So when Mickey told the paps and waiting fans that they were together, grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss, that all went out of Ian's head.

He was just dizzy and lightheaded as Mickey told the paps to fuck off and led Ian back to their car.

"You sure you want to be an actor?" Ian teased, "You could just be my security?"

"Hmm, does it pay well?" Mickey asked, running his fingers down Ian's bare chest.

"It pays whatever you want." 

"Okay so my deal is that you pay me in sex and I want four hundred dollars at the end of every week."

Mickey was partially kidding but Ian agreed to it.

"This is the start of a new life for you, Mickey."  
"Yeah, yeah, shut up and kiss me." 

A headline came out about a year and a half later:  
Ian Gallagher and Mickey Milkovich set to marry in just a few short weeks. Will the wedding take place here in LA? Will they go home to Chicago and get married? Stay tuned to find out.

They got married back in Chicago at the place they first met and lived happily ever after.


End file.
